


Face It

by Pervyspam



Series: Face It [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Facials, Futa on Male, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyspam/pseuds/Pervyspam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Samus take their relationship to the next level and things get very, VERY dirty. Futanari Samus x Male Robin. Total PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face It

'This is gonna hurt, isn't it?' Robin looked back as he started to get on all fours on the bed.

'Oh yeah,' Samus emptied the rest of the lube onto her condom-covered cock as a wicked grin spread across her face. 'Like a bitch.' She jacked herself slowly, slathering all nine inches of her shaft in the oil, before lining her head up with the tactician's already-slickened hole.

'N-Not even gonna warm me up first?' He asked nervously?

'Nah,' was all Robin heard before the first inch of his girlfriend's massive tool forced its way inside him.

'OH FUCK!' He screamed in a girlish whimper. Samus gave a throaty laugh before slapping his ass and shoving another few inches inside him, the lubrication helping but her size and girth still making for a tight fit. She withdrew slowly, leaving only her tip inside, before thrusting again - this time to about the halfway point.

Robin was panting heavily but, while she could hear moans, groans, and curses to pantheons she didn't know, she didn't hear him utter the safe word they'd agreed upon. Taking this as a good sign, she gently rocked herself against him as she began to push herself into him more gently until her hilt met his hole.

'You're doing so good,' she whispered, lowering her chest so he could feel her full breasts on his back. 'So good...' Her hands began roaming, caressing first his shoulders and then working their way around to his chest.

'It's...' He gasped and swallowed hard. 'It's for... for... _Oh, fuck_ , you're so _big_.'

She laughed again, planting a peck on his cheek as her hands traced nonsense on his chest, occasionally pinching a nipple so she could her that high-pitched yelp of his again. She smiled into his neck, sucking and licking at his tender flesh.

'I want to fuck you,' she purred.

'G-Go for it,' he replied almost immediately. 'I can take it.'

She giggled like a schoolgirl. 'That's what I like to hear, pretty boy.' She spanked his ass again before pulling out a few inches and pushing herself back inside him gently.

' _More_...' He moaned and she obliged by repeating the motion, withdrawing further before thrusting all the way back into him. She pulled all the way back and then slid all the way in, causing him to fall forward as his hands gave way.

'Are you all right?'

'I'm great,' Robin panted. 'Oh gods, keep doing that.'

Samus obliged, propping herself up and taking hold of her boyfriend's hips before she began to slide into him again, gradually picking up speed with each movement. Robin growled in delight whenever his lover's cock filled him to the brim, encouraging her to go faster and harder until the pleasure robbed him of the power to form coherent sentences. All he could utter was, 'More' in between ecstatic moans and Samus was all too willing to follow his commands, pounding him with all her strength as her hand gripped his cock and stroked him as vigorously as she could.

'S-Sa...' He tried to say her name. 'N-No, don't, I can't- cant- oh... Oh... _FUCK_!'

Robin came hard into Samus' hand, shuddering out his orgasm as her cock smacked once more against his prostate. She rode into him gently, allowing him to wind down from the heights of ecstasy until he lay beneath her, spent and breathing hard.

'... _Wow_ ,' he finally mustered the strength to say, turning around and planting a kiss on whatever part of her face he could reach. She slid out of him - eliciting another joyful hum from him - before turning him around and kissing him firmly on the lips, her tongue slipping inside his mouth once or twice. She finally broke the kiss, brought her hand to her lips, and began to lick it clean of his essence. Watching her greedily devour his seed, licking and sucking each finger clean, aroused Robin to the point that his manhood began to stir once again and, noticing this, Samus lowered her lips to the shaft.

He was smaller than her by just under two inches and thinner, too, but he'd never felt emasculated by her superior size. That was one of the things she loved about him: he never felt the need to prove how much of a man he was. He understood their relationship perfectly and never once gave any indication that she made him feel inadequate. Smiling at her fortune in finding such a worthy partner, she stretched out her tongue and licked him from his base all the way up to his tip and then all the way back down again, wiping his manhood clean.

'Sam...' He moaned, fingers playing loosely with her hair as she sucked his cock. 'Sam, did you...? Have you...?'

She stopped what she was doing momentarily so that she could look up at him. She shook her head and began to lower it again to continue what she had started, only for him to take an unexpected lead. He leaned forward, pulled her up, and kissed her all in the same elegant motion, his hand gradually tracing its way to her cock and playing gently with it.

'I want you to cum,' he told her, stroking and squeezing her aching hardness as the words left his lips. She gasped sharply as he began to work her shaft with one hand and cradle her heavy balls with the other, only to stop before she could start to get close. 'But not like this.'

The devilish look in his eye told her he was up to something rather naughty and, confirming her suspicions, he slid off the bed and walked over to the side of the room.

'Up against the wall?' She tilted her head quizzically as she followed him. 'That'll be a bit rough, won't it?'

'What would you do if I said being taken a bit roughly by you has kind of been a personal fantasy of mine for the last few months?'

'I'd say you had a pretty slutty imagination,' she replied, pinning his arms above his head firmly with her hands. ' _Right before I fucked your brains out_.' She kissed him fiercely, dominating his mouth with her tongue for a few moments, before turning him around and pushing him into the wall with a "thud". She brought a hand down to play with his rear, kneading his cheeks for a short while as her fingers worked their way to his hole. Without warning, she shoved two of them inside him and began to pump them in and out as hard as she could.

' _OH_...! Mmnn... F-Fuck! Fuck... Bastard... Cock... Fuck... Cunt... Fuck _fuck_...!' Robin poured out every curse under the sun as Samus' fingers violated his hole, screaming out even louder when she tried to push a third inside him. She pumped inside him, making him twist and turn and heavy and moan into the wall, which only encouraged her to go harder and faster.

She pulled her fingers out of him suddenly but before Robin could catch his breath he felt her raise a leg up and shove her massive cock inside him once more. Robin was now reduced to a panting, sweating, swearing mess who could do nothing but beg her to fuck him harder than ever before - a wish she was all too eager to grant as she rammed the full length of her dick inside him, pulled out to the tip, and forced herself in once again.

Robin pressed his hands into the wall, trying to grip onto supports that weren't there, as his lover pounded him with the force and fury of a beast. He felt a sharp pain ring throughout his rear, only realising a few seconds after it had happened a second time that she had started slapping his ass again.

'Yeah, you like this dick, don't you, you bitch?' She hissed in his ear. 'Say it! Say you love it!'

'I love your dick, Samus!' He called out. 'Gods, fuck me, I love your big fucking dick so fucking much!'

'Yeah, I knew you'd say that you little slut," Samus laughed. 'Ohh... God, I want to fuck you like this every - _fucking_ \- day!'

She punctuated her words with thrusts by sliding all the way out and all the way back in again before returning to her savage, rhythm-less pounding. Samus had always loved to give it as hard as she could but she'd tried to be patient with Robin, not to scare him off with her aggressive sexuality - but now her boyfriend was asking, pleading, _begging_ for her to fuck him with all her strength and she couldn't have been happier. She spanked him, scolded him, called him a whore in every way she could think of, but beneath it all she had no doubts that this was the man she loved with all her heart.

Not that she was going to admit that while eating was begging like a porn starlet for more of her cock as she fucked him up against the wall.

'That's it, baby! Oh yeah... Oooh... YES!' He cried out as she filled him again. 'Oh gods, I love your fucking dick, baby!'

'And she loves that tight little ass of yours,' Samus replied before laughing at how stupid they both sounded. Before Robin could think about it as well, though, she gave him another hard pound against the wall, slamming him into it again. Then again. And again, and again, and again...

'Oh fuck, baby...' She warned Robin. 'Oh, God, I'm almost there...'

'You gonna cum?' He replied, still panting with lust. 'Yeah... Yeah, I want it, baby. _Oh gods, baby_ , I want you to cum on my face.'

Samus' eyes opened wide with shock. Without hesitation, she pulled our of Robin, dragged him to the floor, tore off the condom and began jacking herself as hard and furiously as she could. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that he'd be up for something as filthy as taking a facial from her but, now that he'd brought it up, it was too late to back out and the way in which he crawled over to her, eagerly presenting his face for her, said he had no intention of escaping.

'That's it, baby,' he encouraged her as she jerked her cock. 'That's it, baby, you're going to give me that cum. You're gonna give me that cum all over my face... All in my mouth, baby. Come on, baby. Come on, cum! _Cum_ -!'

Fuelled by lust, Samus grabbed a handful of Robin's hair and pushed his face right up against her cock. The first spurts of her seed landed in his mouth and she jerked her cock around to smother the rest of his face. He shut his eyes as the second burst of cum hit his forehead and dripped down over his lids, while more landed on his cheeks and chin. A few stray shots even managed to find their way into his hair. He instinctively opened his mouth, hungry for more of her juice, and she obliged by firing the rest of her cream onto his waiting tongue.

When the last drops of her cum were spent, Robin greedily slid forward and took the head of her cock into his mouth, polishing it as she had done for him while wiping his face with a free hand and swallowing what seed had plastered his face in between sucking his lover clean. She helped him, wiping away some of the cream that had dripped onto his eyelids or landed in his hair and bringing her fingers to his mouth so he could consume everything she had given him.

'Holy fuck...' She panted at last, gradually sinking to her knees to sit on the floor. 'For a virgin that was... _amazing_.'

The newly-deflowered Robin laughed, quietly and sheepishly, before looking up at her and nodding his head in agreement. 'Thank you,' he kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him.

'So...' She asked. '"I want you to cum on my face", _hm_?'

'Oh, I... uh...' Robin stammered. 'W-Well, from what I'm aware of, it's quite a- I mean, an... It's a very i-intimate act of... um... _intimacy_ that I, uh... thought might... make us closer and stuff and-'

'Or maybe,' Samus interrupted as her fingers roamed throughout his hair. 'I turned you into such a little cock whore that you couldn't go another minute without getting a load on your face.'

Robin looked away sheepishly, still giggling awkwardly to himself. 'S-Sorry,' he said. 'I guess I'd... well, since I found out about your... you know, I'd... sort of been think about... well... Stuff? I'm sorry.'

'Don't be silly,' Samus hugged him more tightly, planting another kiss on his cheek. 'It was wonderful.'

'Th-Thanks...' He blushed.

They sat there, lazily holding each other, for about a minute before Robin spoke up again.

'So, uh... D-Did you want to do that again some time, or...?'

Samus laughed heartily. 'You are SUCH a cum slut all of a sudden!'

Before Robin could say anything to his defence, she pressed a finger to his lips and gave him a knowing look. 'Don't apologise for it,' she said. 'I like that you have a really dirty side only I get to see. Just... You know. Give me a few minutes. 'Till then, I think we should get back in bed because I'm freezing my tits off out here.

Robin stifled a giggle. As Samus got up and offered her hand, he took it and allowed her to lead him back into bed.'

'And maybe once I'm ready to go again,' she said as she flopped down onto the bed, dragging him on top of her. 'You can paint _my_ face as well. _If_ you're a good boy.'


End file.
